


Naughty Girl

by ttsg



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sexting, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttsg/pseuds/ttsg
Summary: And hey the thing is umm if I’m a bad girl when we meet the u should fucking choke me with ur dick kk (kissy face)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a real convo btw

There was a series of events, specifically two, that had Tyler sealing his deal with the devil.

 

Tyler was bored one night and found himself online, scrolling through random websites. He hadn’t originally planned to end up on Omegle but, sue him, it was entertaining sometimes. 

 

_ Stranger: hi _

 

_ You: hi _

 

_ Stranger: I like girls are u a girl? _

 

_ You: I am a girl _

 

Tyler shifted on his bed, moving his burning laptop off of his legs as he snorted. He felt like he was already in hell, what was the difference?

 

_ Stranger: Girls are really cute _

 

Tyler thought that this guy was sweet and all but he was bored. Tyler was bored and wanted some entertainment. 

 

_ You: I really want sex do u think u would fuck me? _

 

_ Stranger: Hahaha yeah _

 

_ You: Do u have kik? _

 

_ Stranger: Yeah it’s alecrackerjack _

 

_ You: Okay I’ll message you _

 

The first, of the events, was the decision to actually message the person. He pulled out his phone and opened kik, changed his name and his photo so that it wouldn’t obviously be him. He didn’t have boobs or a vagina, it would be a dead giveaway. Tyler wasn’t exactly sure why he thought he would fake a female but he did. He was laughing the whole time. 

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Hi it’s me from omegle  _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Oh hi _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… So sorry if this is weird for u but.. _

 

_ Ayden is typing… But? _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… I really want u to fuck me _

 

Tyler also believes that it wasn’t completely his fault because the guy went along with it. Tyler wasn’t the only one. 

 

_ Ayden is typing… Hahaha cool (grin face) _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Ahhh baby I would do anything to see u.. and make up fuck me so hard!! _

 

The fact that Tyler even said the words was enough to shock himself. The fact that Ayden was replying was even more of a shock

 

_ Ayden is typing… Lol u are a naughty girl.. (blush face)(grin face) _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… I’m a very naughty girl would u plz fuck me? _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Hahaha ya _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing...Oh Ayden! Ohhhh ahhhhh ohhhhhh mmmmmm u are so good! AYDEN AUDEN AYDEN! HARDER HARDER! FASTER FASTER PLZ!!! _

 

Tyler had seriously never been more ashamed of himself. Partly for the fact that he was typing like this, pretending to be someone else, also partly for the fact that his dick was growing hard where he sat. He figured it was just for the simple fact that even if the words were fake, Tyler was totally down for getting fucked. It had been a little while since his last relationship and if he was being honest, Jake hadn’t been that good in bed. Sure, Tyler finished every time but he often found that his fingers in his ass was better than his boyfriends dick. So yeah, Tyler was definitely imagining some guy fucking him from behind and yeah, he was a little (a lot) turned on. 

 

This guy was taking a little while to respond and Tyler wondered if he was jacking off. Tyler didn’t want to think about that, didn’t want to be hard because of a conversation that someone in middle school would be having.

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Ya I’m like about to…. (blush face) _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Really? _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Mhm are u even into this? _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Haha don’t worry.. I’m turned on too (blush face)(blush face) _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Did u pre cum yet.. _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Ya I had pre cum _

 

There was a certain level of shame that Tyler felt as he slipped his hand into his sweatpants and palmed himself. He let out a quiet moan at the feeling, his cheeks beyond red. 

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Would u let me choke on ur cock and make it feel good, put ur dick inbetween my boobs and rub up and Down onlr lay on top of I and just rub my pussy up and Down slowly on ur dick..(smiley face) _

 

There was some truth in his words. He’d be more than happy to ride someone right about now.

 

_ Ayden is typing… How big are ur boobs? _

 

Tyler sat there for a long time, trying to figure out what a good size would be. He hadn’t even kissed a girl before. He came out at his high school as gay freshman year and since then had only been with other guys. He’d kissed plenty of guys before, but girls? He didn’t know the first thing about them.

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… I have D cups _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Oh wow.. Freaking D cups _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Oh yesssss babby harder plz I’ve been a naughty  naughty girl fuck me hard naughty naughty _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Lol u are a naughty girl.. (blush face)(grin face) _

 

Tyler had to set his phone down for a moment, slowing his hand down before he came. He was disappointed in himself that the middle school sexting was getting to him. He was determined not to come that fast. Even as he ran his finger over the tip of his cock and a shudder ran through him.

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… I would choke so hard on ur coke _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Cock _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… I would then shove it up my pussy so hard I moaned to the rooftops with joy and delight!! _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Hahaha (grin face) _

 

Tyler was a little annoyed at the lack of response but he stopped caring. He was having fun, letting his mind wander and play out scenarios. He wanted to be on his knees for someone, wanted to be face first in a mattress, wanted to choke over a moan as he came. Tyler let out a shaky moan as he edged himself, pulling his hand away and groaning, his body desperately trying to come. He wouldn’t let himself do anything yet, he wanted to savor the feeling a little longer.

 

He also didn’t pay any mind to the typos.

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… If I was with us right now u would pound me like a truck because I’m such a naughty girl wouldn’t u _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Ya ur so naughty I’d pound u _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… And hey the thing is umm if I’m a bad girl when we meet the u should fucking choke me with ur dick kk (kissy face) _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Were gonna meet? _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Ya so u can pound me plz _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Oh ok _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Would u tie me too a bed and fuck me hard…. ? (blush face) sorry if it’s a weird question I kinda like weird stuff _

 

There was a lapse in the conversation and Tyler gave up. His body was screaming at him, his body aching, waiting. He gave in and let himself come. He put his phone down as his hand shot up to his mouth, trying to stifle the moans as they spilled out. Tyler crawled out of bed to find a towel to clean himself off. 

 

He ended up changing his pants, feeling more than a little disgusted with himself. He heard his phone buzz and walked over, staring down without any emotion.

 

_ Ayden is typing… Ya I’d choke u because ur a naughty naughty girl _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Cool _

 

Tyler turned his phone off and curled up in bed. Instead of counting sheep he counted his life choices, wondering exactly how he’d managed to get himself caught up in amateur dirty talk. He was better than that. His dick enjoyed it. 

 

He woke up to a text from Ayden.

 

_ Ayden is typing… Did u really want to meet? _

 

Tyler sat there for a long time, wondering what it would be like to actually meet someone that he’d faked to be with. He figured that, worst case scenario, nothing would happen.

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… I wouldn’t mind but u probably don’t live near me _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Oh ur right I live in Ohio _

 

The second set of events that landed Tyler his spot in hell was this, agreeing to drive somewhere and meet this guy.

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Oh same _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Really? Where? _

 

_ XoTigerClawoX is typing… Columbus _

 

_ Ayden is typing… Oh same _

 

Tyler hated to realize that they lived within fifteen minutes of each other and he also hated to realize that he’d agreed to meet at the Starbucks in the mall in about thirty minutes.

 

He put on some clothes that didn’t stand out. A black sweatshirt and a black beanie. 

 

He sat in the Starbucks, counting on his fingers the amount of times he said ‘I hate myself’ since he’d arrived. The number was rising quickly. Tyler was happy to see that there weren’t any ten year old boys that walked in but he quickly realized that he also didn’t know how either one of them were supposed to know if the other arrived. Neither had sent photos and Tyler obviously wasn’t a girl. 

 

He watched a cute guy with bright pink hair walk in and if Tyler wasn’t here already to meet someone, he probably would have attempted flirting. Well, if he could get over the social anxiety that screamed ‘no’ at him then he would have. He felt his pocket vibrate and reached in, pulling his phone out.

 

_ Ayden is typing… I’m here where are u _

 

Nobody looked suspicious. No old men that were balding and looking around, no younger kids. Tyler had absolutely no idea who he was looking for. He decided not to reply to the text, his anxiety getting the better of him in the end. He decided he didn’t really want to be here, didn’t want to see who he’d sexted the night before. He didn’t want to come face to face with the guy that he’d jacked off while talking to. 

 

Even so, Tyler stayed planted in his seat. His eyes were wide as he looked around the coffee shop. Every once in awhile somebody would look back, stare a moment too long and Tyler would panic because what if it was them, what if they knew what he’d done. He swallowed as he looked down at the table. 

 

Tyler was about to get up to leave when he noticed Pink Hair was being odd. He kept walking around and asking people a question. Tyler imagined he was doing a survey for college, that he was asking for a place to sit. He frowned, about to walk over and offer his own seat when Pink Hair started walking his direction. 

 

He wasn’t looking at Tyler, rather at the girl that was sitting behind Tyler.    
  
He was cute and Tyler thought that maybe he could sit there for one more minute, see if this guy would ask him a question, too. Tyler wondered if he could ask his own follow up question. Like, ‘hey, would you mind taking me home and fucking me against a wall?’ but he assumed that was inappropriate and kept his mouth shut.

 

“Hey, I’m so sorry to bother you but I had a real quick question,” the guy said and the woman behind Tyler turned her attention to Pink Hair.

 

“So, I was just wondering if by any chance you were the user Tiger Claw?” He asked and Tyler choked on his spit, not even earning a glance from anyone in the shop. The woman apologized and said she’d never heard of that user and went back to her laptop. Pink Hair was about to walk away when Tyler finally shot out of his seat, the chair tipping and falling backwards with a loud thud that gathered everyone's attention, even Pink Hair’s.

 

Tyler pointed an accusing finger at Pink Hair’s chest, trying his hardest to look pissed off or angry but he knew it wasn’t working so well. Mostly, he just wanted to laugh until he passed out.

 

“What the fuck, you were totally fake,” Tyler said, finally busting up laughing. The guy walked over and grabbed Tyler’s shoulder, dragging him out of the coffee shop and away from the scene Tyler had just caused. 

 

They were outside of the mall when the guy stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Tyler. 

 

“Mind explaining what drugs you’re on?” He said and Tyler was definitely attracted to him.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I just totally thought you were some middle school kid. Guess that kinda makes me a creep then, huh?” Tyler asked, his smile falling from a grin into something hesitant, cautious.

 

“What?” The guy asked again and Tyler could see that he was starting to understand.

 

“Uh, we were, uhm, texting? Last night?” He said, biting at his lip, smile now completely gone. 

 

“You said you were a girl,” Pink Hair stated, Tyler could feel the judgement like knives on his skin.

 

“Sorry, I was just messing around, I didn’t mean to,” Tyler said, looking back up to the guy, panic flooding his eyes. The guy’s look softened from anger into a look of sympathy. The guy leaned in, looking around him before speaking.

 

“Wait, so are you bi or homo?” He whispered and the question took Tyler off guard. 

 

“What? I’m gay,” Tyler said, taking a step back and looking the guy up and down.

 

“What fucking kind of a question was that?” Tyler asked, feeling like he was about to get beat up for his choice in partners. The guy only laughed.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I guess I’m curious about what it’s like with another guy? I haven’t talked to anyone before that was gay,” he explained. Tyler felt a small grin come onto his face.

 

“If you wanted to know,” he suggested and the guy’s face lit up.

 

“You’d fuck me, just like that?” He asked, confusion on his face.

 

“Just like that, but I’d rather you fuck me.”

 

They were both quiet for a long time, looking each other over as they both decided what to do. The guy hummed before he nodded.

 

“My name’s Josh, let's go,” he said, grabbing Tyler’s elbow again and guiding him. Tyler grinned but followed anyway, a little too giddy for his own good. He understood that this guy could be a serial killer but the thought of some possibly good sex was enough to have his feet moving.

 

He sat down in Josh’s car, biting at his lip as he tried to think of something to say.

 

“Hey, why did you seem so, I don’t know, bored last night?” Tyler asked. He was a little bit offended that he was the only one trying in their conversation. 

 

“Oh, it’s hard for me to type with my left hand,” he said quietly, his cheeks going pink. Tyler’s turned pink too and he looked down at his lap.

  
Tyler soon found out that Josh’s apartment walls were cold and felt good under his overheated skin. Josh’s bed was soft and his floor was a little too hard on knees and backs but Tyler stopped caring. He left Josh’s apartment with a phone number in hand and a promise that ‘yeah, I’ll totally fuck you again.’

**Author's Note:**

> i want to end my life bc of this


End file.
